Eternity
by littlehanyan
Summary: Yes, he was a sinner but maybe it was okay as long as she stayed together with him.
1. Chapter 1

He was finally back.

Rei had spent all his life in the academy so life outside of it had been something strange but it had been nessecary. He had made so many people suffer that he didn't even deserve to be back here and wish for happiness. But the thought of her had been the only thing that had kept him going. Nobara who had always believed in him when noone else did, even he, himself. Nobara who had stood against him in that ice dome because she knew he could be so much more if he just tried. Nobara who had never been afraid and had always loved him more than anyone in the world. And he loved her, too. He loved her so much.

Rei knew that he didn't deserve her. A sinner like him could live a thousand years and still wouldn't deserve her. But he was selfish like that and wanted to try his chance at happiness with the most wonderful woman in the whole world. If she still wanted someone like him, of course.

Rei was about to head to the school when he saw her. Nobara was walking towards the entrance but hadn't noticed him yet. She hadn't changed much in these three years. But she looked even more beautiful and was now a woman, not a child. When she saw him, she froze in her place. Her face showed a mixture of emotions. Shock. Confusion. And, ah, happiness.

"Persona…" The girl managed to say but shook her head. "No. Rei…" She corrected herself and started tearing up. "Y-you're back."

He nodded his head. "Yes, I'm back, Nobara." Rei held out his hand and she took it without a second thought.

"It's warm." She mumbled and Rei couldn't help but smile. It was the same as their first meeting except that now they weren't strangers, they were the most important people for each other. "I missed you so much. I-I thought I'll never see you again." The tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

And just like that, while he was still holding her hand, the man got on one knee and looked up at her in adoration. "You are such a wonderful person, Nobara. You are the one who saved me. Without you I was lost. Will you mary me? I know you deserve so much more but…"

He couldn't finish because she jumped straight into his arms. Tears were running down her cheeks and soaking his shirt. "Yes, yes, yes." She chanted. "A thousand times yes."

"But are you sure? A sinner like me…"

Nobara looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Don't you remember what I told you? I'll always be by your side along with your sins."

Rei caressed her hair and smiled. Yes, he was a sinner but maybe it was okay as long as she stayed together with him.

He tightened his hold on Nobara and wanted to never let go of her. "I love you."

"And I love you, too."

* * *

Many things had happened in Alice Academy but a wedding was not one of them. However, Rei and Nobara had waited for so long that waiting until she graduated was out of the question. Every student found a use of their alice in the preparation and it was a very joyful celebration.

Rei held both of Nobara's hands and gazed lovingly at her. "I, Rei Serio, take you, Nobara Ibaragi, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.''

Nobara smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. " I, Nobara Ibaragi, take you, Rei Serio, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.''

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined, men must not divide.''

Just as her spirit had done three years ago, Nobara reached up and caressed his cheek. Rei couldn't believe that she was now his wife. He hadn't even dreamed of it. But it was true and he was the happiest man on the planet. Nobara cupped his other cheek and just as she raised on her toes, he leaned in and his lips met hers. It was their first kiss so it started as chaste and sweet. When it started getting deeper, Rei wrapped his arms around Nobara's waist and lifted her from the ground. He picked her up like a princess and his lips brushed her ear.

''I love you.'' He whispered.

''Me too. For all eternity.''

* * *

Honestly, Rei had never been more nervous in his whole life. He didn't have the most pleasant memories of the hospital in the academy and now his wife was struggling in there all alone. He had wanted to go with her and held her hand but he wasn't allowed to. Even though he could control his alice, people still thought it might be dangerous. That is why he sat on a chair outside, his head in his hands, and felt like he was going to burst.

"Is Nobara-nee, going to be okay?" Seven-year old Youichi asked Natsume who had leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"You don't have to worry so much. Nobara is strong. She'll be fine." The teen mumbled, though you couldn't tell exactly who he was talking to.

Natsume had come there only because Youichi had been worried about Nobara. The relationship between him and Rei was complicated. It was true that the older man had changed but he had done a lot of bad stuff in the past. These things couldn't be easily erased. And yet Rei looked so scared and he couldn't leave him like that.

"Humans can disappear in a few seconds. Nobody knows this better than me. And because I am a sinner, I am afraid that someone will take her away from me."

"I'm sure that if Mikan was here, she'd probably say that everybody deserves a chance at happiness. She may be an idiot but she was always right about such things." Natsume put a reassuring hand on Rei's shoulder and Youichi held one of his hands. "Everything will be okay."

"You are right. Thank you."

Suddenly the door opened and Rei jumped to his feet. The doctor walked out of the room and Rei headr a baby crying inside.

"Congratulations! You have an lovely daughter."

"And Nobara?"

The doctor smiled at him. "She's exhausted but okay."

Rei sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!" Nobara was okay. The baby was okay. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, go ahead."

He hesitantly stepped into the room. Nobara was sitting on the bed holding their child. She looked so beautiful like that. Rei could gaze at her for hours and wouldn't get tired of it.

When she heard the door close, she looked up at him and smiled. "She's so beautiful, Rei. Come and take a look."

The man sat down on a chair next to the bed and smiled at his wife and child. "She's gorgeous just like you."

"Honestly, I think she looks more like you. Though it's still too early to tell. Do you want to hold her?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Nobara put her hand over his. "It will be alright."

When she looked at him like that he couldn't help but believe her. She handed him the baby but she instantly started crying.

"Ah, Nobara, what do I do?" Rei started to panic and Nobara chuckled.

"You can do it, I'm sure you can."

"It's easy for you to say." The man started swinging the baby. "Hey, it's your daddy. Do not cry, Mikan." That's how he and Nobara had decided to name her, after the girl who had changed their lives.

His daughter stopped crying as if he had said some kind of magic words. She blinked at him, her eyes full of curiosity, and he couldn't help but smile. He continued swinging her as Nobara rested her head on his shoulder. It was a perfect moment. His two most important people were there with him and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**This was for the OTP month organised by ga-party on tumblr. I'm uploading it here so late because I was too lazy to bother. I actually had a lot more planned but I did not have time to write it. Which means that it'll have a sequel. Eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rei Serio had done many bad things in his life and because of that he felt a lot of guilt. Guilt had become a part of his everyday life and he knew it would never go away. It's not that he wasn't happy, no. He had a lovely wife, an adorable daughter, a son on the way and a few loyal friends, he couldn't be happier. But there was that voice in the back of his mind that said he didn't deserve any of this. He was not one of these people who believed that with time a person's sins disappeared. He knew he would have to carry them with him forever and he had accepted that long ago. But that didn't mean that living with them was easy.

Every time something bad happened Rei would blame himself even if he had nothing to do with it. He blamed himself when Mikan's memories were erased and she had to leave the academy. He blamed himself for Natsume's death. When Nobara was giving birth, he was pretty sure she would be taken from him because that's what he deserved. He blamed himself for every cold his daughter caught and for every fall, too.

''Daddy!''

He heard little Mikan's scream and he rushed to her side as fast she could. She was sitting on the ground in what used to be a beautiful garden, now all of the flowers around the child had withered. Rei couldn't believe his eyes, that wasn't happening. He picked up his crying daughter and rubbed her back.

''It's okay, Mikan. Daddy's here. There's nothing to be afraid of.''

He walked to his house where he was met at the door by a very pregnant Nobara. ''What happened? I heard Mikan scream.''

She gasped when she saw the garden. They didn't need to say anything, they both understood what was going on. They'd have to talk about this later.

He walked up the stairs to his daughter's room, lied her on the bed and tucked her in.

''Daddy, what happened?'' The little girl cried.

Rei sat on a chair next to the bed and caressed her jet black hair. ''In the stories your mother and I read to you before bed there is magic right?''

''Y-yes…''

''Well, what you did was magic. At least in a way it was. It's called an Alice.'' He explained. ''Your mother and I also have Alices. Your mother's Alice is ice and mine is… well, the same as yours. You seem to have inherited it from me. I'm so sorry, Mikan.''

Naturally, he blamed himself that his daughter had gotten this Alice. He had always feared that would happen and now that it had…

''There is no reason to apologise. It was not your fault.'' Mikan smiled sweetly at him.

''You're too kind to me.''

''It's because I love you.''

These words brought such joy to Rei. He couldn't help but smile. ''And I love you too, sweetheart.''

There was a special bond between them. And it was in moments like these that he could forget about the guilt, the only thing that mattered was his daughter.

* * *

Not long after that incident Rei got a call while he was at work. It was from the hospital- Nobara had fallen down the stairs. His boss had never seen him so worried so he had immediately let him go. While he was on his way to the hospital, he couldn't help but think that it was karma. That it had finally reached him.

Rui was sitting in the waiting room, apparently he had been with Nobara when that had happened. He looked up when he heard foorsteps and sighed when he saw Rei.

''You didn't have to rush here, you know. I only called you because I thought you should know. Nobara will be fine. Her life isn't in danger or anything.''

''And the baby?''

''I am not sure.''

Rei's face fell. If something happened to the baby, he wouldn't be able to live with it. Nobara wouldn't either. He sat down next to Rui and tried to calm down. He could only wait. There was nothing else he could do.

After half an hour a nurse called for him saying that Nobara wanted to see him. He walked into the room and towads the bed where Nobara was lying. When she saw him, she sat up and smiled.

''We're both fine, Rei. You have nothing to worry about.''

''You really are fine? Both of you?''

''Of course. Especially our boy, he's your son after all.''

After hearing that, Rei sighed in relief and fell on his knees. ''Thank god.'' He kissed Nobara's stomach and lied his head on it. ''I'm so glad you two are okay.''

''You worry too much.''

''I cannot help it. I always think that this happiness will be taken from me sooner or later because I'm a sinner and I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you.''

Tears ran down his cheeks. Nobara held his hand with one of hers and caressed his hair with the other.

''But we're here. We're not going anywhere.'' She whispered soothingly, as if talking to a child, as he continued to cry. ''You should stop thinking that we'll disappear. That won't happen. No matter what you've done in your past, you deserve a happy ending. Everyone does. And you're not alone. I promised to share your burden, didn't I?'' She continued running her hand through his dark hair.

''I just don't want you to sink into the same darkness I'm in.'' Rei said through sobs.

''That's not for you to choose. I am your wife. I will always be with you and I will help you go through this. You just have to trust me.''

''I do trust you.''

''I know you do. You're just afraid.''

No one said anything for a while until Rei felt something hit his face. He looked up at Nobara and smiled. ''He kicked! Izumi kicked!''

Nobara grinned. ''He's so eager to get out. Well, he'll have to wait a few more months.''

''I cannot wait to meet him.''

''Neither can I.''

Talking about his child made all of Rei's worries go away. ''I love you, Nobara.'' He cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

Nobara had talked with Rei about his guilt a lot of times. It hadn't disappeared before so she knew it would not go away now either. But she believed that one day he would be able to let go and be truly happy.

* * *

**This was written for the Rei/Nobara week on tumblr and it takes place four years after little Mikan's birth. I really like working with vulnerable Rei who is trying to deal with his guilt. He will always have to deal with it but soon he will stop blaming himself for everything and will not be scared that his family will disappear. These things just need time. Some of you may think that he is OOC but I just cannot imagine him acting any other way.**


End file.
